Fighter From Above
by JazLiy752901
Summary: (Please do not report! My old account, JazLiy75 is no longer active!) Jazmin Liyana Amril along with Serga and Arisya made their way to Slugterra. Join them as they tried to adapt their new life in the world beneath their feet. What will happen when Jazmin join the Shane Gang and Blakk Industries? What is the agenda she's hiding from everyone?
1. New People on the Block

**JazLiy75: Hi, everyone. I'm back to restart one of my fanfics.**

 **Dr Blakk: And which one is it?**

 **JazLiy75: My Love for a Villain of course! But I might change the title and this time, I'll start of with a bit more appropriate first chapter.**

 **Jazmin: I see...You're trying to improve your writing style.**

 **JazLiy75: Yup and now let's go on with the story.**

 **1\. New People on the Block**

Eli's POV

"And finishing blow."

"NO! I was so close to winning this game!"

Just listening to what Trixie and Kord said, I knew that he had lost the game as usual. It was just a normal day in Slugterra and two months had past after the Shane Gang and I defeated Tad, the son of Dr Thaddius Blakk. Just remembering him kinda reminded me of Twist. The only similarity they had was their betrayal towards me. Now, I must be careful of trusting other people to join the gang, especially those who may look like a good person on the outside.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and hopefully, distract my thoughts. I need to stay strong and throw away all the negative matters.

Once I reached the kitchen, a foul smell just inserted into my nose. Oh no! Don't tell that was Pronto cooking. As I looked at Pronto, my instincts were right, much to my fear. Better go somewhere else before...

"Hey, Eli. Wanna try the new recipe Pronto had made?"

Too late for that! Pronto had to notice me now. I had no idea on what excuse that I should use this time. If there was anything that could help me to get out of my situation...

Suddenly, an alarm went off, which much to my relief saved my life from Pronto's cooking as Trixie and Kord went towards the screen.

"Eli, there's a distress call from Quiet Lawn Cavern. And guess who's making a comeback,"said Trixie, pointing at the screen.

As soon as I reached the screen and looked at it carefully, I felt like I wanted to punched the screen. Billy and the Hooligan caused trouble again. When will they ever give up?

After a few minutes watching, I began to notice Billy holding a young girl with long black hair in his arms. Hearing the girl shouting for help, I knew that she was in trouble and immediately went to get all my gear as I said to the rest of the gang,"Guess we have to save the day."

A half an hour later...

It didn't take long for us to get here since Pronto led us to a shortcut. As I looked around the cavern, it seemed there was more damage than the last we got here. I didn't expect this situation to get worse. Lots of people were injured, homes were about to crumble and the place was a really huge mess. But one thing surprised me was the Hooligan disappeared with the girl we saw earlier. They weren't there when we got here.

Since we got here, we all helped everyone in cleaning the cavern and treated the injured people. It took about two and a half hours for everything to get done but there were still more damage that needed to be fixed.

As everyone went back to their normal routine, I noticed a guy with brown hair was looking around as he was searching for something. Without hesitation, I walked up towards him, asking,"Excuse me, mister? May I know who you are and who or what are you looking for?"

He then turned around and looked at me with those silver eyes of his. Just looking at his facial expression, I could see that he was worried about someone.

"The name's Serga and I'm looking for my friend, Jazmin. We're new around here actually. Well, the big possibility is that my friend my chased the Holligang..."

"Chasing the Holligang?! Is your friend crazy?!" I asked Serga but he just stayed silent.

Grabbing the new guy's hand, I led him to the rest of the gang. Trixie and Kord were tilting their head a bit but Pronto walked towards him and raised an eyebrow before looking at me.

"Eli, why are are you bringing this new guy to the gang? You cannot trust anyone easily. Remember what happen when you let Twist and Tad join the gang? Both of them betray you."

"Yeah, bro. I don't want it to happen for the third time," Kord added.

I sighed as I explained to them.

"I know that. But this guy, Serga said that his friend chased the Holligang and we must save his friend."

Then, I looked at Serga before saying,"Can you tell me where your friend went?"

"Sure. I can sense her location so it will be easier for us to find her."

When the rest of the gang agreed to save Jazmin, everyone got onto their own mecha as Serga rode with me. We rode off once everything was ready. Along the way, Serga described about Jazmin's current apprearence so that it would be easier for us to recognize her.

Thanks to Serga, we finally managed to find the Holligang and a black hair woman in a sky blue shirt with the first two button being left unbuttoned and both long sleeves being folded up to her elbows, a black skirt which reached half of her thigh and both her wrist wrapped up in bandages a few meters away from us. I believed that woman was Serga'a friend, Jazmin since her appearance did match the description Serga had told earlier. As we got closer, I could hear Billy saying something that he had never said before.

"Okay! Okay! We surrender! My g...gang and I promise that we won't trash down Quiet Lawn Cavern ever again!"

Okay... Is it me or did Billy and his gang just give up? Because the Billy I know wouldn't just surrender that easily.

The next voice I heard was Jazmin's, which did nearly give the chill down my spine. Her voice sounded as harsh as any General from a military army.

"You better keep your promise! And don't even hurt my little sister ever again! Now go before I change my mind!"

Just hearing her voice scared the heck out of me but with the courage I have, I led the rest of the Shane Gang to get closer when the Holligang retreated.

It didn't took long before I noticed Jazmin looking at us walking towards us with the little girl I saw earlier from the distress call. When she got close enough, she smiled before starting the introduction.

"Oh! You must be the Shane Gang. I'm Jazmin Liyana Amril, age 25 and this little girl here is my adopted little sister, Arisya. I see that you've met my half wolf brother, Serga. And the three of us know you four before we got here actually. It's really nice to meet you all."

The rest of the gang and I were surprised when they know us. But isn't it normal for them to know us like the rest of the Slugterrans?

She held out her right hand as she looked at me. I didn't know why it was so hard to just shake her hand and thinking that I could trust her and her friends. Even the rest of the gang felt a bit hesitant after Twist and Tad's betrayals.

"Dude, are you sure we could trust them?" Kord began to ask, doubting in trusting them.

"Yeah, Eli. You know that we've discuss this issue about thrice. I don't want to have anymore traitors in the gang and I know you don't wanna that to happen as well,"Trixie was the next one to comment.

Pronto just looked at the three of the them with the same suspicious look when he first saw Tad.

Thanks to our doubts, Jazmin just sighed and put her hand back. I thought she was angry or disappointed but when I looked at her, she was smiling. The next thing she said didn't just surprised me but the whole gang as well.

"I know that Twist and Tad betrayed you four before and it's hard to trust the three of us after being backstabbed twice. But maybe time will help you to trust us eventually."

"Wait! How did you know about Twist and Tad's betrayal? Who exactly are you? Where did you come from?"

Jazmin's reaction towards my questions nearly made Serga laughed. She just blinked and looked a bit dizzy. Maybe I shot too many questions at once.

"Hold there, Shane. Please ask one by one because too many questions at the same time gives me a headache,"said Jazmin as she put her hand on her forehead.

Seeing her having a headache did concern me as I wanted to help her. As I turned to look at the gang, they looked at each other and nodded reluctantly, knowing what I was thinking.

When I was about to approach to her, she was already on the ground, unconscious. Serga and Arisya tried to wake her up.

"Abang Serga, Arisya rasa Kak Jazmin dah pengsan lagi, (Serga, I think Jazmin had just fainted again.)"said Arisya, in a language that none of the Shane Gang and I could understand.

Serga seemed to understand what Arisya said before carrying Jazmin and walked towards us.

"Eli Shane, you did ask where Jazmin, Arisya and I are from, right?"

I nodded, feeling a bit more suspense in the air.

"Well, we aren't actually from around here and I believe that you and your gang knew which place that I meant."

My eyes widened. "No way! Don't tell me..."

"That's right. We're actually from the Surface..."

"WHAT?!" Trixie, Kord, Pronto and I shouted at the same time.

 **Eli: Wow! You manage to finish the first chapter.**

 **Dr Blakk: Even thought that some parts of the chapter you have to finish during your flight home.**

 **JazLiy75: It doesn't matter. At least I finished the first chapter to publish this story.**

 **Eli: So, what's gonna happen next?**

 **Dr Blakk: And when will I make my...*looks at his fingernails* appearence in this story?**

 **JazLiy75: Well, you just have to find out. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. That's all for now. Don't forget to read and review. Jaz OUT!**


	2. Trust and Truth

**JazLiy75: Hello again, readers! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with SPM but now, I'm free!**

 **Dr Blakk: Looks like you're going to have a 4 months holiday until your SPM results is announced.**

 **Eli: Since when did you know about this, Blakk?**

 **Dr Blakk: Just shut your mouth, Shane.**

 **JazLiy75: Anyway, let's just go on with the story that I've abandoned for months.**

 **2\. Trust and Truth**

Jazmin's POV

My eyes fluttered opened after I was knocked out for an unknown period of time. The last thing I remembered was meeting the Shane Gang which were having doubts in trusting me before I had a headache.

Looking around, I saw the Shane Gang, Serga and Arisya in front of me. And by the looks on their faces, they seemed relieved that I was awake.

"It was a good thing that you're awake. Serga just told me about you're from a different country on the Surface called Malaysia,"said Eli, smiling.

I nodded my head as a response. Seemed like Serga had explained to the Shane Gang. Just as I was about to say something, Eli began to frown as he showed me...one of my drawings of Dr Blakk smiling on my tablet!

"Mind explain me or to be exact, us why you have this picture or drawing of Dr Blakk in your tablet?"

I tried to get the right words out of my mouth. And by the looks on his face, it seemed that he was beginning to make assumptions about me to be one of Blakk's goons.

"Listen... Don't just jump into the conclusion that I'm one of Blakk's workers. Yes, I am related to him but in a really different way..."

I paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. That was where I began to explain my actual complicated relationship with Blakk.

"Actually, my late father, Samuel Amril is Dr Blakk's best friend when they were kids and they were always close like they had a brother connection. I met him when I was 4 as my dad took me to Slugterra for the first time. Blakk has been like my second father as he really took care of me even after my dad died..."

"I-I'm sorry about your lost, Jazmin. But if you don't mind, can you show me any proof that your dad and Blakk were really best friends?" the Shane began to ask as I took out a journal along with a bunch of old photos of my dad and Blakk together, from their childhood to the day before father's 33rd birthday.

The whole gang began to round up and look at each picture to see whether they were all real.

"Looks like you're telling the truth, Jazmin... But why didn't Blakk tell me about that?"

The Shane's question just surprised me. Not because Blakk didn't tell Eli about his friendship with my dad but the fact that the Shane didn't notice the villain's facial expressions when telling his backstory. Seriously, I really need to show him that Back to Blakk episode.

Taking a deep breath, I began to explain the reasons why Blakk didn't tell his friendship.

"First of all, he was just showing that he is really evil and superior and second and most importantly... He had actually witnessed my dad dying in front his eyes which really traumatized him..."

Eli's POV

This was just getting really shocking. First, Jazmin was a daughter of Blakk's best friend and now, my arch enemy who was heartless and had no mercy even had a trauma of his best friend's death. This was just getting really more unbelievable.

"You may think that he was just a heartless man but actually, he was trying his best to get rid of that despair which haunted him for a really long time," Jazmin continued to explain.

Silence began to fall upon us after that new discovery about Blakk. It was like a bomb just fell onto us that caused us to be shell-shocked.

It didn't last long as Pronto began to ask, "But does he know about you not being born in Slugterra? I-I mean like you said earlier, he and your father have a really strong connection so it might be possible that he knows about it."

Now that Pronto had mentioned about that, I began to remember that Blakk asked me about the Surface back in Stalagmite 17. Blakk... Why must you hide something this important

As I looked back at the new comer, she nodded as a yes. "I was the one who told him about it on my 6th birthday before I left Slugterra. I could still remember seeing his eyes getting all teary and the warm embrace he gave me. To be honest, I'm really hoping to see him again, if only that is possible...I know that he must be awaiting for my arrival..."

Seeing tears rolling down her cheeks, I felt a lot more guilty than before. This woman here made her way down to Slugterra just for the sake of seeing my enemy who happened to be a father figure of hers. It seemed like I had ruined an upcoming reunion for her.

Trixie sighed before taking a deep breath. "Jazmin... We would like to apologize... You see, we're the ones that send Blakk to the Deep Caverns and the possibility of him to escape is really slim."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me much because I know about it..."

And yet again, we were all surprised as Jazmin wiped her tears before smiling. To be honest, I was wondering how did she know everything that happened between me and my gang along with Blakk.

"Umm... How exactly do you know all of this?" Kord asked, as the rest of us waited for her answer. But it seemed like luck wasn't on our side today as she began to yawn.

"I can't tell you now but one day, I will answer your question."

Those were her last words before she lied down on the couch again, falling asleep, much to our disappointment. I just hope that she would keep her word and tell us eventually.

Since Jazmin was asleep, we decided to continue chatting with Serga and Arisya. As we kept chatting, the more information about Jazmin relationship with Blakk we got. Unfortunately, both of them wouldn't give us the answer we needed. It seemed for now, we could only wait until that time arrived.

Nobody's POV

"Looks like we're finally out, dad."

That voice belonged to 13 year old Thaddius D. Blakk or Tad for short. And along with him was his father and former CEO of Blakk Industries. The surprising thing was Blakk was in his human form again, which totally opposed the fact that he was supposed to be in his monstrous form before being sent into the Deep Caverns for the second time.

And to make it a lot more interesting, Will Shane was with them when trying to escape the Deep Caverns. The three of them agreed to cooperate for the sake of getting out of the Deep Caverns and once they escaped, the truce was over.

"Looks like our cooperation ends here, Blakk. From now on, we will start being enemies like we agreed," said the older Shane as he looked at his arch enemy but was surprised that Blakk didn't even draw his blaster. Instead, the villain was looking at the night sky as if he sensed a presence of a certain someone.

"Dad, you okay? It's really odd to see you this quiet."

Thanks to Tad, Blakk seemed to snapped out of his thoughts. For the last few days, he didn't seem to feel as evil as he used to. As if that part of him didn't even exist in the first place.

"Oh yeah... Sorry for spacing out... It's just that I couldn't stop thinking about that same dream ever since a few days ago. And it kept repeating the same scene and that same person which seems really familiar to me..."

From someone who rarely slept due to work, it was really weird for him to put deep thought in a dream. Especially when it was almost like a flashback or something.

As the older Shane walked closer to his enemy, he noticed that Blakk's eyes seemed to be less chaotic than before. As if he was missing someone.

"Speaking about the person in your dream, who does he or she look like? Is it someone you know?"

Then Shane's question caught the older man's attention before a name he had longed to mention escaped from his lips.

"Jazmin Liyana Amril..."

 **JazLiy75: Well... That took longer than I expected...**

 **Dr Blakk: So much for updating much. Instead of a holiday, you get a busy schedule filled with driving classes and stuff related to college.**

 **Eli: At least you managed to update it.**

 **JazLiy75: Yeah... Anyway, I might be kinda busy but I'll try to update as fast as I can when there's some free time. That's all for now. Jaz OUT!**


End file.
